Freedoms Binds
by kivey
Summary: You want and wish. People always say watch what you wish for. Will this wish lead to ruin, or turn out to be what he always dreamed? Sometimes you don't make a wish, and yet an invisible seemingly heartfelt one exists. Is this really what you want? You might not have said it but are you ready to face it?
1. Prologue Part 1

**A/N: I would like you to read all the way through this, The "Prologue" Below is my way to explain the up coming chapters and the state of the world, as well as why certain things are the way they are. I think I did pretty well, then again this is based off little to no research in the physics and scientific department, and almost as little research to the magical world and how magic works in the world of Harry Potter. If you require a reason behind the madness below PM me and i will attempt to explain the paragraphs below so that it may make more sense to those reading, however if you can read between the lines and make your assumptions all i have to say is Be prepared for surprises or to be able to say: "Ha knew it!", I want to warn you however i will not confirm or deny assumptions however if you grew confused by the paragraphs below i will attempt to explain it in a new way so that you may understand. Enjoy and I hope you find this and all future chapters to be a good read. Oh and one more thing, I will be repeating this Prologue on a few other new stories, my reasoning is that i can use this to further explain how things became the way they are in each different story.**

 **Prologue: Magic And Reality Explained**

Magic. The word that defined my life ever since I had turned eleven, and now from my looking back sometimes even during my young childhood. The common taught knowledge of what magic is, is horribly skewed. Their is a common belief and misconception that Magic existed in Core's inside of a persons body, the use of a medium, or wand, allowing them to use their internal magic to influence the world around them and in that way break the laws of reality and physics. The truth is actually much different, The Magic Gene, the part of your DNA that determined if you were born able to use magic was a unique and fickle thing. It is hereditary, something passed down and primarily dominant. However the Gene didn't force some core of power to grow inside of your body, one that didn't even hold a physical presence, No it worked much like runes. In Runes the carved images allow "Magic" to flow in a directed way. The Gene, inscribes Runes into the body the different Genes in a person allowing for more complex or simplified "Runes".

These complex or simplified Runes changed the "Power" Levels in each person, as Dumbledore being a good example to lets say Neville. Dumbledore had a very Complex "Rune Structure allowing his body access to more power, Neville's was not as complex but not nearly as simple as some others, allowing him a lower control on the power. Now if all of this is taken into consideration where does the power come from? We will be getting to that soon. One large question people have is, how do you explain wands? The "Magical" Substances have their own "Genetic Runes" which will allow them to more closely bind to the "Rune" Complex inside a persons body. The Magic creatures is another thing you will ask about and we will explain that after where the power comes from. Now as to the power! The word is widely believed to have structured and built with the rest of the Galaxy and universe around it. The "Big Bang" as its called. The amount of power both Negative and Positive released creating their own "Superstructure" So to speak.

The Positive Power Generating Mass and creating and shaping the matter around us into its current form. The Negative power, So commonly called "Dark Matter" or that nothing in between nothing, is actually a residual power that was ingrained into the mass, Now as per the Law of Conservation of Energy its stated that even this Energy cant be lost! Well thats not necissarily true. If Magic is used to ignore the Laws of physics wouldn't the laws of Physics be skewed and incorrect to begin with? Therefore the Law Of Conservation of energy actually isn't true! Now taking this information into account that means energy can be lost, however it wouldn't just dissipate in moments it has, in basic terms, its own Half Life so to speak. It will be gone evetually but after a period of many many years, more than you would think. Now the energy "Magical" people use is this "Dark Matter" Energy that's been ingrained in the Earth allowing them the power to alter reality and Physics just as it already does. Now as to Magical Creatures.

Magical Creatures are actually Mutated by "Dark Matter" Creatures, they were evolving in an area that had a high presence of this energy altering their genetic structure ingraining a new on into its DNA, However this came with a cost, Should Dark Matter ever "Die" Out these Magical Creatures will cease to exist due to their Genetic Changes influenced by "Dark Matter" Being absorbed by the world around it to supplement its lost only causing them to vanish. Now what about Vampires and Veela. That's a bit complex but it will have to do with Genetic Variables. Veela Are Primarily Human by body structure and Genetics, therefore the Genetic Variation that allows them to Manipulate the "Dark Matter" Internally for their Allure and Combat Forms will be lost, This news would state that they instead of being a "Magical Creature" able to Ensnare the Human Male Mind with Lust, they will instead be similar to a angelically beautiful woman of regular Human Heritage, No more Veela Allure or Combat Form, Just an inordinately Beautiful woman.

Vampires However will Not Necessarily cease to exist, their construct is based upon a dead Body given "life" Via "Magical" constitution. The "Magic" being stripped from them would leave their bodies, well no longer bodies so much as corpses so to speak, they would drop to the ground actually dead, no movement or even soul left bound to the body. Centaurs are more "Genetically Magical" Than Human based Genetic. Therefore sadly they would be reduced to the state of nothingness. Goblins, House Elves, And any non human "Magical" based Creature will be left to the same fate. From recent studies the amount of usable "Magic" and "Magical" hot-spots have reduced by a large margin, My belief is that the power will soon be gone and any and all Magical changes to the world will be altered to an original state of being, the Fidelius Charm will stop protecting homes, Hidden parts of the world will be accessible, and this can lead to many political problems. However the major concern is how the Magical world is going to take this news. Now to the Cores of the "Wands" Those would, cease to exist since their material is made from something that doesn't exist anymore.

Instead all anyone would be left with is a Useless stick of wood. Most "Magic" Changes the state of being those changes would revert the material to its original form. Now what about the Animagus form, isn't that based on your magical core and soul. No it is based upon the impression your mind is in when you undergo self transfiguration. once you have locked into that feeling and state of mind it becomes your permanent form, but anyone in that form when the "Magic" is gone will change back and if they should be somewhere a human cant be, well the results will be unpleasant at most. The "Magical" world will be forced to adjust and well, Purebloods wont enjoy that, especially since most of the regular world has advanced so far. The biggest problem could be the loss of Wealth, after all Gringotts is a "Magically" Altered building all those alterations will revert with the "Magics" loss. As it was best said: "Science is magic that works" - Kurt Vonnegut. May this knowledge help you in your journey into this "Magical" World.

 _Final Pages._ _Power, Magic, And The Reality of Truth - Jeremy Monith_


	2. Prologue Part 2

**A/N: Ok first of all I wanted to thank you all for reading the first chapter, I was pleasantly surprised when i looked at the traffic stats for the story and saw that in one day at least 70 people visited and looked at the story. Now as for the real reason for this note. I will be writing two versions, this current one is my take on Harry being displaced through time forced to survive as the planet he landed on is siege'd by Covenant forces, it will begin with a style closely resembling UNSC Marauder, which i highly recommend you read, i found it fantastic and a very good flow and read. Getting back on track, it will follow closely to it, in a way, but i will be changing many things that will allow it to be its own thing, with parts inspired by the other story, as such anything inside that resembles the story, is my way of paying homage to this persons story and their brilliance, i do not claim ownership of their material or any such thing. I do hope you do not hate me for using what i found to be a fantastic writing, Anyways, the second story will be my take on Harry as a spartan, that will be a little difficult to write, and may take longer for my to publish and update as i will hit writers block more often. anyways sorry for the long note but i wished to explain myself in one sitting.**

 **Prologue Part 2: Harry Potter Effect**

He sighed softly, This would be the first time he could really relax. He had finally decided to take a vacation, after finding a few letters left for him from Sirius he decided to listen to the dead mans last words. Then again its wasn't like it took much to convince him to do so. He had lost serious faith in the magical world, He had a lot of things that affected his opinion. The sham of a trial, The fact that a bunch of children and death eaters managed to infiltrate some of the most restricted area's of the Ministry, Said Ministry's lack of any effort to fight Voldemort, even when the man revealed himself, But the thing that broke the camels back, was when not a single adult lifted themselves off their asses to fight back, to fight against Voldemort, and they decided to leave it to a school of children.

Ginny, Now that was a topic he didn't wish to touch with a ten foot pole. He should have known the love wasn't what he thought it was, She was a fan girl, constantly trying to use his fame to better herself in the eyes of the public, he had been ignorant for about a year before seeing a little of it. He had gotten into an argument with her and it ended very quickly. She tried to toss him from his own family Manor. In a force of Magic unheard of in this day and age he opened his own doors with his mind and used the wards to banish her from his property. He stood over her prone form outside the gate and told her that she would never again be allowed on Potter soil. He in turn was banished from the Burrow. He later heard from the twins in a small latter about the massive arguments that had taken place over in the home.

Apparently a far as they made him aware, George, Arthur, and Bill, we're all on his side, they had bothered to take both sides of the story and not the heavily edited version Ginny supplied. Molly, Ron and Charlie were on Ginny's side. He had left the family alone for the most part, as angry as he may have been with Ginny and as much of a good friend he was with George, he wasn't about to cause them unneeded trouble. He had meet with Bill and asked why the man would trust his word so easily and the guy explained over a bouts of laughter, that his wife scared him much more than Ginny and Molly. He thought on it and realized that Fleur did scare him more than those two and agreed sagely with the man causing another round of laughter from the man. Although, it wasn't so surprising Fleur was on his side, the past year had seem them grow close enough to call each other family, She was a sister he never had.

Hermione was a small issue, ever since the break up and his less then friendly terms with Ron began she had become insufferable. Constantly sending him letters explaining about how he needed to get over the issue and make up with Ginny. He had argued back and forth and hit no ground they could agree on. He sighed breaking free from the thoughts and turning his attention back to his bedroom. "Kreacher." He called making the scowling elf pop in and bow before him. "How may Kreacher assist Master Black." Kreacher asked making him frown before staring at the elf. That was another surprise, He accession to Lord Potter and Lord Black. Since he was related to the blacks it was easy for Sirius to name him his Heir, as Such Kreacher seemed to be infinitely friendlier towards him than Sirius. The little annoyance still scowled every so often but seemed to be happier in his care since he had taken more of a Black Family view towards the world.

"I need you to grab some gold from the Vault, about a hundred Galleons should do, I need to make a quick payment to the Portkey Administration." He said getting a small bow before the little elf popped away. 'Annoying little bugger.' he thought leaning back and taking a bite of the small pastry beside him. He relaxed in the hotel room. The current country he was in was France, yeah not a big leap but hey gotta start somewhere. He managed to meet with the Delacours, and saw little Gabby, who wasn't quite little anymore, she now looked like one of the hottest seventeen year old's he had ever seen. and yet she was about six years younger than him so she had to be like fourteen. "Veela's certainly Mature fast." He mumbled to himself with a small smirk. He hadn't done anything of course since she was underage but hey cant blame a guy for enjoying a ice sight, besides she certainly wasn't acting shy. "Maybe my next stop should be Amsterdam, or maybe Italy? Isn't that where the Zabini family lives?" He wondered allowed. "The Zabini Family be's living there Master." A voice called form his left making him roll pulling his wand at the voice only to frown when he saw Kreacher. "Do not surprise me like that Kreacher." He said before taking the offered bag of gold.

"Yes Master." Kreacher said before standing there silently. "You can go." He said watching the elf pop away and frowned to himself. 'Well that might kick that decision out for now, id rather not have a run in with a Slytherin from my past so soon.' he thought before remembering what he could do. 'Well i could stay in each place for a couple months, give me some really good time to relax.' he thought leaning back with a grin. He was knocked from his thoughts by a small barn owl connecting with the window. He opened the window and looked at the owl for a moment before handing over a few knuts. He took the letter and read it slowly. "Fucking Ministry, cant stop requesting i come in for a public appearance." He said angrily tearing the note up. "Kreacher." He called making the elf pop back in bowing at his feet. "Instruct the minister that I am to busy to make an appearance and to stop bothering me." He said getting a moment of silence as the Elf stared at him. "Yes Master." Kreacher said making him nod letting the elf pop away. 'Sometimes I wish I was somewhere else, have a new life, once where I'm free.' He thought before sighing.

He stood quickly as he heard a knock at his door. He opened it slowly seeing a woman standing at the door. "Sir, you signed up for the Tour to the Arch Of Ether." The woman said making him nod. "The group will be leaving soon." The woman said making him leave his room to follow her along. He followed along with the small group of foreign Witches and Wizards. "Behind me is the Arch Of Ether, It was most famously used in the past for a Ritual Sacrafice draining much of the magic that was ambient in the area." The woman said making them look at the Rune Inscribed Arch. He looked on with interest, he had read about lots of rituals but never one that would drain the ambient magic of the nearby area. He should have known not to go on the trip, If he hadn't chances were nothing would have happened. As per usual however someone in the past had a hard on for his family. Ever since his family had been cursed to live in Interesting times and he most definitely was effected by that if not more so than his other family members.

No one could have known that the ambient magic around the world was failing, it was dying out magicals started to lose their ability to cast magic and some of the more dangerous area's of magic like the Veil of Death exploded outwards, one such place was the Arch Of Ether. No one had learned its true purpose, To act as a similar arch to that in the ministry. It wasn't an Arch of Death but rather a dark transportation ritual that stripped a persons soul from their body before forcing it back into the world, it was made so a mad dark magician could harvest the souls but since the Arch exploded it did something a little different. Many of the people were far enough that they were thrown by the force of the explosion but he had stopped right at the entrance and in a moment he was enveloped in a explosion that drained him of all the magic he could feel in his body before he blacked out to a sight of nothing around him.


End file.
